the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines is the third upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Terminator crossover to be made by Stuingtion. And it is the sequel to Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Terminator 2: Judgment Day. Plot John Connor has been living off the grid in Los Angeles following the death of his mother, Sarah Connor. Although a war between humans and Skynet's forces did not occur on August 29, 1997, as foretold, John still fears it. He rejects his fate as humanity's savior and hides from Skynet. Unable to locate John in the past, Skynet sends a new model of the Terminator called the T-X to July 24, 2004, to kill other members of the Human Resistance instead. The Resistance again sends a reprogrammed Terminator (T-850 – Model 101) to protect the T-X's targets, including John and his future wife, Kate Brewster. After killing several other targets, the T-X locates Kate and John at an animal hospital, where Kate has caught John stealing drugs. They escape with the Terminator's help. The next day, the Terminator takes them to a mausoleum where John's mother is supposedly interred. Inside her vault, they find a weapons cache left at Sarah's request in case Judgment Day occurred. Police arrive and a gun battle ensues. The T-X also chases them, but they escape. The Terminator reveals that John and his mother's actions only delayed Judgment Day, and that its plan is to drive John and Kate to Mexico to escape the fallout when Skynet begins its nuclear attack at 6:18 p.m. John orders the Terminator to take Kate and him to see Kate's father, a U.S. Air Force general who, in the present, is supervising the building of Skynet after Cyberdyne Systems went defunct. John threatens to kill himself if the Terminator refuses. The Terminator calls John's bluff but agrees to take them after Kate orders him to. The Terminator reveals that it killed John on July 4, 2032; Kate sent it back after having him captured and reprogrammed, and she is the only one who can give him orders. Meanwhile, at a USAF base, General Brewster faces pressure from the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff[a] to activate Skynet to stop an anomalous computer virus of unknown origin from invading servers worldwide; he is unaware that the virus is actually Skynet establishing control over them. John and Kate arrive too late to stop Skynet from being activated, and its machines begin attacking Brewster's staff. Brewster is mortally wounded by the T-X, which arrived before John, Kate, and the Terminator. Before dying, he gives Kate and John a code book and the location of what John believes is Skynet's system core. John and Kate head for the tarmac to take General Brewster's single-engine plane; their destination is Crystal Peak, a military base built inside the Sierra Nevada. The T-X and the T-850 fight each other. The T-X severely damages the T-850, then reprograms it to kill John and Kate. The T-X pursues John and Kate through the military base, but it becomes trapped when a particle accelerator is activated and the magnetic field bonds the T-X to the accelerator. The Terminator, unable to control its outer functions but still consciously aware, attacks John and Kate before John convinces it to reject the T-X's control. The Terminator deliberately shuts its corrupted system down, enabling John and Kate to escape. Shortly after they leave, the Terminator's system reboots. John and Kate reach Crystal Peak and begin entering the access codes to gain entry when the T-X arrives by helicopter. Just as it is about to attack, the rebooted Terminator arrives in a second helicopter and crashes into the T-X, crushing it. The T-X pulls itself from the wreckage and attempts to drag itself inside the bunker to follow John and Kate. The Terminator holds the bunker open long enough for John and Kate to lock themselves inside, then uses one of its hydrogen fuel cells to destroy both itself and the T-X. John and Kate discover that the facility is not Skynet's core, but rather a nuclear fallout shelter and command facility for government and military officials. Skynet has no core and it has become a part of cyberspace after its self-awareness. Judgment Day begins as Skynet fires nuclear missiles across the world, starting a nuclear holocaust that kills billions. John and Kate begin receiving radio transmissions on the emergency equipment; John tentatively assumes command by answering radio calls, and they reluctantly accept their fate. Trivia *Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Rattlesnake Jake, T.C., Hugs, Sherin, Marshall P.F., 1206, Socky, Skunky, J.J., Buzz, The Miner Trains, The Planet Trains, The League of Ed-venturers, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Minka Mark, Sunil Nevla, Russell Ferguson, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Jenny Wakeman, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Lazlo, Raj, Clam, The Steam and Pony Team Rebel Alliance, Harold the Helicopter, Zecora, Babs Seed, Button Mash, Daring Do, Dusty Crophopper Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Dino Skids & Mudflap, the Wreckers (Leadfoot, Topsin, and Roadbuster), Arcee, Wheelie, and Brains guest star in this film. *Queen Chrysalis will work for the T-X in this film. *The storyline continues in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Terminator Salvation. Scenes *The TX and Queen Chrysalis arrive *The T-850 and our heroes arrive * Soundtrack # Category:Stuingtion Category:Action/Adventure Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:The Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Terminator saga Category:Rated R Crossovers